Spring Fling
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: *One-Shot* So forbidden...so in love! A dance changes everything! If you are interested in joining my SCARR forum, please visit my profile for the link!


**Spring Fling**

_**One-Shot**_

My eyes land on her almost instantly as she enters the lavishly decorated gymnasium. I scan over her briefly, she looks stunning in her pale pink dress.

Her hair is pulled up with a few wisps framing her face perfectly. She no longer looks like my student donned in her usual jeans and top, no, now she looks like the woman I sometimes think she is when we're talking.

She's wise beyond her years and she's suffered more pain and loss than anyone her age should ever have to in their whole life, let alone sixteen years.

It hits me again, she's only sixteen and I force myself to look away. I sigh heavily as I will my mind to think of something else…someone else, but I can not.

I can't stop myself from looking back, but she's no longer standing there. I glance around, finding her sitting at a table now all by herself. I follow her eyes to Langston and Markko out on the dance floor.

Her eyes are sad now and there is this sense of longing in them. I knew that look so well. The first few conversations I'd had with her, her eyes had looked exactly like that.

Although since we'd been spending more and more time together while she helped me with my master's thesis, I'd seen different sides to her.

Depending on the topic, she'd laugh sometimes and her eyes would light up as bright as the sun.

I wasn't sure when my feelings had changed from simply caring for her because of the connection we shared to something much more.

I had to physically force myself from not going over and talking to her, but deep down I knew the more time I spent with her…the worse off it would be.

I knew I should probably get out of town now before I became the newspaper headline.

I could see it now, _"Twenty four year old teacher and his sixteen year old student"_

I tried to erase her from my thoughts, but lost the inner battle as I felt my feet moving towards where she sat. I hesitated as soon as Cole appeared behind her.

He reached his arm out to her, pulling her upwards. I watched her turn to him, pulling back from his grip slightly.

"We need to talk" he told her

She shook her head "I'm not talking to you like this"

"Starr" he groaned

She pulled her arm forcefully out of his grip "I said I am not talking to you in this condition"

Suddenly everything made sense to me. A few weeks back when she had confided in me that someone she cared dearly for was using; it was Cole. I was about to turn around and leave them be when he grabbed her again and I suddenly flashed back to some of the rage moment's I'd had while using.

I stared at him, the anger and fear in his eyes looking scarily familiar. My heart ached for him and what he was going through. He clearly needed help.

"Your hurting me Cole" she whispered and I almost didn't hear her because I was so lost in the memories of the worst time of my life.

I took a few more steps, clearing my throat "Everything okay here guys?"

She looked to me, relief flooding her eyes before she looked back to Cole. She tugged her arm from his grip and this time he let her.

His eyes bored into me, nearly burning a whole through me "Why don't you mind your own business Mr. J. This conversation is between me and Starr"

"What conversation?" she spat

"Starr" Cole tried

I looked back to her as she glared at him angrily "I have nothing to say to you"

He shook his head angrily "Of course not, you know maybe if you could pull your head out of Mr. J's ass long enough you'd see what's really going on here"

She licked her lips, the fury in her eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen in her before "Stop pretending like the problem is something else other than you being a drug addict"

He was floored that she'd just exposed him like that in front of me and he merely gave her one more look before turning and disappearing from the gym.

I watched her wring her hands together nervously as she glanced around, her eyes finally falling on me.

"Do you think anyone else heard me?" she asked

I shook my head slowly "No I don't think so"

"Schuyler please you can't say anything" she begged

I smiled and nodded, I'd told her to just call me Schuyler when we were working together and I loved hearing her say my name.

"I don't know how to help him" she whispered

I gestured for her to sit back down in her chair as I sat down in the seat next to her "You can't help him"

She nodded "I know that, but I still want to"

"You love him" I started

She interrupted me "I loved him…past tense. I don't know him anymore. He's a completely different person and he has been for months, since before Hope even…"

"When he's ready" I paused "That's the only time anyone will ever be able to help him"

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry! I am always putting all my problems on you"

I shook my head, desperately wishing we were in the privacy of the classroom so I could reach out to her. If only to touch her arm and let her know I was there.

"Starr" I whispered

She sniffled "I'm so sorry! You are probably so sick to death of me"

She pushed her chair back, standing up and hurrying out of the gym. I watched her go regretfully before turning back to the table I was sitting at. I glanced up, my eyes meeting Langston's as she stared me dead in the eye while she danced with her boyfriend.

I had to look away, knowing what a bad idea it was for me to stand up and exit the gym in order to go looking for Starr seeing as someone was clearly on to us…or well me. Regardless, I wasn't in control as I found my way into the dark corridors, searching for the blonde haired girl.

Something brought me to my classroom and I glanced inside, finding Starr sitting on the window seat.

She had her legs pulled up to her chest as she stared out the window. I stepped into the room and she looked towards me.

"I guess I don't stay hidden well" she tried joking

I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe I just know you really well"

She stood up, taking a few steps over to me "You get me better than anyone ever has in a long time"

"The feelings mutual" I smiled

"It used to be like that with my dad" she told me "When I was with him, he just understood me. I didn't even have to say a word…"

"It's a nice connection to have with someone" I agreed

She looked down, a small sob escaping her lips "I am such a mess"

I stepped closer to her "No you aren't"

She looked up to me, her beautiful eyes sad and yet somewhere there was just the littlest glimpse of hope. Part of me hoped it was because she was here with me, but another part of me said she was just trying to remain optimistic.

As I continued to stare into her deep orbs, I realized it was for me. A small light was coming back to her eyes and I couldn't even explain it, but it made me absolutely breathless.

My skin burned as I felt her hand reach out to mine and entwine our fingers and the next thing I knew, my lips descended on to hers.

My brain screamed at me, at how wrong this was, but everything else in my body literally ached for her touch.

Her lips were so soft as my other hand cupped her face, tilting her head backwards and deepening the kiss.

Her hand snaked around my back, pulling me even closer to her.

When the need for air became imminent, we pulled back. Her eyelids fluttered open and I could see the fear in her eyes, like she expected me to regret it.

I knew I should regret it, but I didn't. I licked my lips, attempting a reassuring smile for her.

I leaned back down to her forehead, kissing her softly before pulling her against me.

I could feel the relief as she hugged me, her arms securely around my back. I held her in my arms, my eyes fluttering shut as I breathed in her sweet scent of strawberries that I'd become accustomed to.

As we stood there, lost in the darkness of the classroom in one another's arms; it was like nothing could touch us. We were finally healing…we were healing together!

---

**Review!**

**~Britt~**


End file.
